chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Out of Time Whenever
Out of Time Whenever is the 1st episode of Season 2 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. It is the 27th episode overall. It is the 171th episode overall in the franchise. Added to the original Elite Force universe, it is the 332nd episode, and including the 9 other shows, it is 30 (BFW) plus 72 (GMW) plus 71 (SLOD) plus 45 (BUNK'D) plus 80 (LAM) plus 97 (GLC) plus 84 (Kickin' It) plus 106 (WOWP), in addition to ANT Farm (62), it is episode number 979. Synopsis After the defeat of the immortal villain Zekiel and the exposure of the corrupt Time Masters, a new threat emerges. Sander, now an unconventional and charming historian, is thrust into the action. After making a shocking discovery, Sander seeks out Doug for help in finding the scattered Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Once reunited, the BSSSD continue their new mission to protect the timeline from temporal aberrations - unusual changes in history that spawn potentially catastrophic consequences. Their first stop is 1942 to protect Albert Einstein from being kidnapped before the Nazis destroy New York City with a nuclear bomb. Meanwhile, Berry Jr notices that Heather has a mission of her own which leads them both to face her nemesis, Darkstorm-an upgraded version of Arthur Marcus with Bionicstorm-like capabilities. Plot Sander races to New York City City Hall and meets with Doug to inform him that the BSSSD may be dead (as of 1943). He and Doug head down to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean where the sunken Waverider is. The two find and revive Cody in stasis, where Cody fights back, only to be pinned down by Doug. Cody is confidant the rest of the team is okay, and that the ship still works as the food hasn't expired in the time the Waverider had been down there. Cody begins his story in 1637, where they were protecting a king in France. "I knew something was going to go wrong the moment Andrew made us wear blouses." The BSSSD had to ensure the Queen conceived an heir with the King or else there would be no Golden Age of France in the future. Unfortunately, Time Pirates attacked the King, resulting in Berry Jr and Bionicstorm using their powers, in violation of Andrew's orders; Cody was annoyed as he left his gun behind as ordered. Heather runs outside, telling the now-safe King that the Queen is waiting for him; Naldo Jr realizes the Queen is now "warmed up" for the King, with Heather threatening him to be silent. Later on the Waverider, Andrew berates Douglas, Naldo Jr and Berry Jr used their powers, potentially causing a change to the timeline. He is also less than pleased Heather seduced the Queen of France; however, Heather defends herself, explaining the Queen came on to her. However, at that moment the ship shakes. Andrew asks Gideon what happened, to which she says that a nuclear bomb destroyed New York in 1942. With this turn of events, the Allied Forces withdrew from World War II, letting the Nazis win. Despite Andrew's warning that they will meet their demise in that era, the BSSSD head there and decide to kidnap Einstein (the only person capable of building a nuclear bomb in that era), placing him in the brig. Berry Jr and Cody question him, learning that Einstein's ex-wife is also capable of creating a nuclear bomb. They deposit him back at his event, heading to intercept the bomb heading New York by using the Waverider as a shield. As the impact will kill the occupants. Andrew sends Berry Jr, Heather, Douglas and Naldo Jr away into other times; due to his injuries, Cody is placed in stasis. The bomb hits the Waverider knocking it into the ocean. In the present, Cody finishes his story, along with the fact Andrew is missing. Doug leaves Sander with Cody to travel the timeline and rescue the BSSSD. Cody is taken to the library to look for eras the BSSSD went to.This leads them to the Prehistoric Era, where they save Berry Jr from a T-Rex. They next head to Salem, during the time of the witch trials, where Heather is going to be burned for seducing women. Berry Jr and Cody save her, as Heather accidentally knocks Sander down. They next head to the Medival Era, where Douglas and Naldo Jr attempt to entertain a child king with their cell phones. The BSSSD arrive and save them. Back on the Waverider, the team finds a message from Andrew, telling him that he is proud of them and that the mission to protect the timeline is now up to them. The BSSSD head back to 1942, but before the event they kidnapped Einstein at, where Cody, Sander and Douglas pose as OSS agents, telling Einstein to let the public know about his wife is just as much a genius as him. Cody tells Einstein not to be a jerk as it's the right thing to do. Einstein takes their advice and introduces his wife at the event, effectively getting both of them protection from the Nazis. Douglas explains to Sander that the only change to the timeline will be the phrase "a regular Einstein" becoming "you're just like the Einsteins." The BSSSD regroup deciding it's time to leave 1942, but are stopped by Stargirl, Oliviko, Obsidian, Dr. Mid-Nite and Commander Storm, who introduce themselves as the Justice Society Of America. They demand that the BSSSD come with them. Main Cast # Stefanie Brait # Mariah Buzolin # Lucas Friar # Jacob Artist # Cierra Ramirez # Lee Norris # Pepi Sonuga # Uriah Shelton # Ruby Lewis # Rowan Blanchard # Peyton Meyer # Lauren Taylor # Landry Bender # Gus Kamp # Ricky Garcia # Elise Neal # Corey Sorenson # Susan Olsen # Allie Grant # Matt Shively # Kelli Berglund # Aedin Mincks # Bradley Steven Perry # Spencer Boldman # Andrew Duggan # Jesse McFly # Brandon Frangipani # William Brent # Cozi Zuehlsdorff # Augie Isaac # Lauren Graham # Jake Short # Kevin Lineham # Ciara Renee # Paris Berelc # Carlon Jeffery # Brenda Song # Lea Thompson # Zoey Deutsche # Robert Torti # Rosa Blasi # Julie Chen # Jeff Garlin # Craig Olejnik # McKaley Miller # Selena Gomez # Dylan Sprouse # Debby Ryan # Cole Sprouse # Gregg Sulkin # David Henrie # Jake Austin # Nathan Arenas # Will Buie # Skai Jackson # Zibby Allen # Kevin Quinn #Raphael Alejandro # Nina Lu # Mallory Mahoney # Karan Brar # Peyton List # Lincoln Melcher # Miranda May # Leo Howard # Olivia Holt # Mateo Arias # Dylan Riley Snyder # Dana Snyder # Joey Bragg # Dove Cameron # Tenzin Norgay Trainor # Kristen Chenoweth # Jessica Garcia # Josh Radnor # Bridget Mendler # Samantha Boscarino # Jason Dolley # Eric Allan Kramer # Leigh-Allyn Baker # Ava Sambora # Logan Moreau # Marcus Duncan # Jake Cinoa # China Anne McClain # Sabrina Carpenter # Trina McGee Davis # Ginette Rhodes # Carrie Genzel # Ray Park # Jordan Fisher # Elliot Carr # Pearce Joza # Hal Sparks # Lily James # Will Poulter # John Francis Daley # Claudia Wells # Camilla Bell # Stone Eisenmann # Alyson Stoner # Madison Pettis # Tyler James Williams # Ariel Winter # Jeremy Kent Jackson # Piper Curda # Chase Austin # Scott Stephen Jones Trivia * Darkstorm is upgraded since his appearance on Arrow X-4 under the name of "Ricardo". ** Heather comments, "You know, my cousins don't try to kill me," as a reference to A Very Marcus Thanksgiving: Part I, where Darkstorm pretended to be Shelby's cousin Arthur, who had been lost at sea. * The tribes of Zambesi are mentioned as having met their end in 1942 instead of 1992, and there is no record of anyone named Heywood in the Justice Society's special phone book, * This could explain why Amaya and Henry do not seem to exist, instead being replaced by Olive and Commander. Category:Episodes Category:Premiere episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 2 Category:2060 Category:1943 Category:1637 Category:1942 Category:Medieval Era Category:Jurassic Era Category:Prehistoric Era Category:1692 Category:2061 Category:2022